1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates particularly to a molding apparatus, which enable molding core pin therein to retain straight without inclination in the rejection molding process, for ensuring the properly forming of edge card connector.
2. The Prior Art
The conventional edge card connector 1, such as shown in FIGS. 1, 2 & 5, includes therein a elongated, insulated housing 2 provided with central slot 4 for receiving a inserted electrical card (not shown) from exterior, one pair of opposed guiding means 3 located respectively in two opposed ends of said insulated housing 2 for guiding said electrical card, and a plurality of passageways 5 in two rows, each extending through the opposed top and bottom sides 7, 8 of said housing 2 and connected laterally with central slot 4, for receiving corresponding contacts (not shown) therein.
In FIGS. 3 & 4, it is indicated that the molding die 10 includes a male molding die 11 and female molding die 12, for molding a conventional edge card connector as shows in FIGS. 1, 2 & 5. The male molding die 11 is provided with a middle protrusion 13 extending along a longitudinal axis of the molding die 10 as the inserting direction of molding dies 11, 12 with each other, so that it defines a T-shape of lateral cross-section thereof. The female molding die 12 is provided with a plurality of core pin 16 in two rows which extend along a longitudinal axis of the molding die 10 as the inserting direction of molding dies 11, 12 with each other, and said two rows of core pins 16 are further separated by a space 161 and each core pins 16 having a inward side 17 facing the space 161. For the male molding die 11 being assembled with female molding die 12 to configure a integral molding die 10 for use with injection molding process, such as shown in FIG. 4, the middle protrusion 13 of male molding die 11 is inserted into said space 161 separating two rows of core pins 16 of female molding die 12, until that the forward end 19 of each core pin 16 engages closely with bottom wall 111 of male molding die 11 and a clearance "a" forms in between the forward side 18 of middle protrusion 13 and bottom wall 121 of female molding die 12, as the cross-sectional view shown in FIG. 4, in accordance with IV--IV crossing line in FIG. 3. Wherein an inward sides 17 of each core pin 16 in two rows engage closely with the two opposed surface 14, 15 of middle protrusion 13, respectively. According to the mentioned above, it can be found in FIGS. 5, 6 & 7 that the central slot 4 of connector 10 is formed by said middle protrusion 13 of male molding die 11. Two rows of passageways 5 through the opposed side 7, 8 are formed by two rows of core pins 16 engaging closely with bottom wall 111 of male molding die 11, and each passageway 5 connected with central slot 4 is formed by inward side 17 of each core pin 16 engaging closely with the opposed surface 14, 15 of middle protrusion 13. The depth "a" of bottom side 8 of connector 1 is formed by the clearance "a" between the forward side 18 of middle protrusion 13 and bottom wall 121 of female molding die 12 The aforementioned as the cross-sectional views shown in FIGS. 6 & 7, in accordance with VI--VI, VII--VII crossing lines in FIG. 5.
However, in the injection molding process of conventional connector 1, some molding material injected speedily into the molding die 10 via compressing process, may directly impact some core pins 16 and result in core pins 16 being inclined with respect to the inserting direction of molding dies 11, 12 with each other, and since the core pins 16 of female molding die 12 each is an cantilever beam structure and only engages the surface 14, 15 of male molding die 11 without being latched in traversal direction as injecting direction of molding material, so that this will causes the dimensions of products being inaccurate or the molding die 11, 12 to be damaged due to mutual collision, in next the inserting and drawing motion of molding die 11 12.
For resolving the above disadvantages, an object of the invention is to provide a molding apparatus for ensuring the core pin retaining straight without inclination and edge card connector having accurate dimensions through the mutually inserting and drawing motions of molding dies in many times.
Another one object of the invention is to provide a molding apparatus for avoiding core pin being inclined to damage the molding die through the mutually inserting and drawing motions of molding dies in many times.
Another one object of the invention is further to provide an edge card connector in accordance with said molding apparatus, defining therein a plurality of through bores partially extending into and connected with central slot of connector.